Dean McAmmond
| birth_place = Grande Cache, AB, CAN | career_start = 1993 | career_end = | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks }} Dean McAmmond (born June 15, 1973, in Grande Cache, Alberta) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player with the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League. He plays Centre and Left Wing and is on the Senators' third and fourth lines. Playing career Pre-NHL career McAmmond played four seasons in the Western Hockey League with the Prince Albert Raiders and the Swift Current Broncos. During the 1992–93 WHL playoffs, he scored a league high 16 goals in 17 playoff games to help lead the Swift Current Broncos to the league championship. McAmmond also captured a gold medal as a member of Team Canada at the 1993 IIHF World Junior Championships in Sweden. NHL years McAmmond made his NHL debut with the Chicago Blackhawks during the 1991–92 season. On February 24, 1993, he was traded along with Igor Kravchuk to the Edmonton Oilers for Joe Murphy. He was again traded on March 20, 1999, this time with Jonas Elofsson and Boris Mironov, to the Chicago Blackhawks for Ethan Moreau, Chad Kilger, Daniel Cleary and Christian Laflamme. In the 2001–02 season, the Alberta native had a career year, setting career highs for main scoring categories. He tallied 21 goals and 51 points in 73 games for the Calgary Flames. The next year, on October 1, 2002, he was traded from the Flames along with Jeff Shantz and Derek Morris to the Colorado Avalanche for Stéphane Yelle and Chris Drury. Eventually in the off-season he was dealt back to the Flames for the 2003–04 season. That year was part of the Flames' Stanley Cup run in the playoffs. McAmmond couldn't participate due to NHL regulations disallowing a player from being traded back to a team within 12 months on the same contract. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, McAmmond played for the AHL’s Albany River Rats and led the team in scoring with 61 points (19, 42) in 79 games. On August 9, 2005, McAmmond signed a contract with the St. Louis Blues for the 2005–06 NHL season. During his stint with the Blues he had 15 goals and 37 points in 78 games. On August 2, 2006, McAmmond signed with the Ottawa Senators. In the 2007 Senators Super Skills competition, McAmmond led the Senators as the fastest skater, and later, on March 30, he played his 800th career NHL game in a winning effort against the Montreal Canadiens 5–2, while goalie Ray Emery started in his 100th NHL game. McAmmond recorded a Gordie Howe hat trick on April 15, 2007, in a playoff game against the Pittsburgh Penguins. The Senators made it to the Stanley Cup finals and lost in a five game series. In game three, McAmmond was the victim of a controversial elbow to the head from defenceman Chris Pronger. He left the ice with assistance, however he did not return for game four or five. Earlier in the game he scored what would turn out to be the game-winning goal for the Senators, the only game won by Ottawa. On September 25, 2007, during a preseason game, McAmmond was hit hard by the Philadelphia Flyers' Steve Downie, who was later suspended for 20 games by the NHL because they were cracking down on any play resulting in a head injury. McAmmond, who had been knocked motionless by the play, was carried off the ice by stretcher. McAmmond, who has a history of concussions, had suffered another concussion, but retained motor function in his extremities and suffered no fractures. Awards *'1991–92': CHL - Plus/Minus Award (Canadian Major Junior) Career statistics See also *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons *List of WHL seasons *List of Edmonton Oilers players *List of Ottawa Senators players *List of current NHL players References External links * * *Yahoo Sports *Steve Downie Hit on McAmmond Category:1973 births Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey left wingers Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Alberta Category:Living people Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Prince Albert Raiders alumni Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Swift Current Broncos alumni de:Dean McAmmond fr:Dean McAmmond ru:Макаммонд, Дин